Cobiça e Conseqüência
by Adriana Snape
Summary: M-PREG. A vida de Crabbe e Goyle mudou totalmente depois de uma tarde em frente à sala precisa. Antes de ler esta fic, sugiro que o leitor procure pela MEDO E DESEJO, da mesma autora. Pertence ao Projeto Estações - Verão. Terminada!
1. Cobiça

Link para a capa: img159.imageshack.us/img159/765/capacobicabu2.jpg

**Cobiça**

Enquanto acompanhava o vulto encorpado de seu amigo Vincent se afastando na plataforma de trem, Gregory Goyle novamente se lembrou daquela tarde. Tudo o que acontecera entre eles, enquanto estavam sob o efeito da poção polissuco há algumas semanas atrás. Ele não conseguia esquecer, não conseguia evitar. E desejava mais, ele queria muito mais.

O ano letivo havia terminado, e agora eles teriam dois meses em casa até que o próximo período recomeçasse, em setembro. Ele não sabia como seria a escola agora que Dumbledore perecera, mas provavelmente logo o Lorde tomaria o ministério e as coisas certamente ficariam melhores para seus seguidores.

Para o jovem Goyle, tudo já estava muito bem. Ele passava seu tempo geralmente na companhia de seu inseparável amigo Crabbe, e quase todos os dias se lembrava daquela tarde. Crabbe, por sua vez, mantinha uma distância segura, não permitindo que Goyle tocasse diretamente no assunto. Ambos haviam gostado, ambos desfrutaram daqueles momentos juntos. Mas para Crabbe, aquilo estava enterrado no passado, em uma tarde fria onde ele encontrara seu grande amigo com um corpo de garota.

Para Goyle, havia muito mais. Havia o desejo que o dominava cada vez que Crabbe se aproximava. Havia a cumplicidade construída ao longo de todos aqueles anos juntos. Havia também o gosto dos beijos e o toque das mãos que sentira por breves instantes sobre a sua pele. Não, aquilo não era o suficiente. Ele precisava de mais. Mais carinho. Mais sexo. Mais Crabbe.

As tardes quentes de julho encontravam sempre os dois amigos juntos. Eles não tinham muito o que fazer; o Lorde Negro realmente estava tomando o controle, seus pais passavam a maior parte do tempo fora, ocupados, e eles se ocupavam em vagabundear por aí ou ficar em casa, comendo e falando besteira.

Em uma dessas tardes ociosas, Goyle conseguiu trazer o assunto à tona pela primeira vez desde aquele dia, há quase três meses. Ambos estavam na cozinha de sua casa, assaltando a despensa.

- Você não gostou, foi isso?

Crabbe olhou confuso para ele:

- Do quê? Do sanduíche? Achei que tinha muito molho, mas estava bom.

- Não, besta – respondeu Goyle, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto redondo. – Daquele dia, da poção polissuco.

Crabbe imediatamente ficou sem jeito.

- Er... não, é... ah, cara, sei lá – ele respondeu, levantando-se da cadeira, limpanto a boca nas costas da mão e se dirigiu ao quarto do amigo, onde eles costumavam ficar.

- Então é o quê? Tipo, acho que você não gostou de alguma coisa. Porque não falou mais nada, e tal. Daí eu fiquei achando ah, sei lá – tentou explicar Goyle, se enrolando nas palavras.

O outro rapaz suspirou e olhou para baixo, passando a mão nos cabelos curtos e arrepiados. Então ele se endireitou na cama, onde havia se sentado, e falou olhando seriamente para o amigo.

- Eu nem curto ficar com um cara, sabe? Tipo, é que era uma menina... Então deu pra encarar. Mas de outro jeito, acho que não rola. Sério mesmo.

Crabbe então se levantou, espanou uns farelos de pão que haviam caído sobre sua blusa e disse:

- Ó, eu tenho que sair agora. Depois a gente conversa mais – e se foi.

Goyle não respondeu nada, nem levou o amigo até a porta. Ele saberia achar o caminho sozinho. Ao invés disso, se esticou na cama onde Vincent estivera sentado até o minuto anterior e cruzou os braços sob a cabeça, fitando o teto. Não poderia deixar as coisas acabarem daquela forma. Ele queria ter Crabbe. E ele teria.

* * *

Uma semana se passou, e Crabbe quase não apareceu. Da janela, Goyle via o rapaz sair com o pai de manhã, ir até a cabine telefônica da esquina e aparatar para algum lugar desconhecido. Vincent começara a sair com seu pai logo no dia seguinte àquela conversa, e Goyle ficou com a desagradável sensação que ele o estava evitando.

As tardes eram cada vez mais longas e quentes. E aborrecidas, sem a companhia de Vincent. Tudo estava tão chato que, contrariando tudo aquilo em que acreditava, Goyle se viu de repente parado em frente à sua mala de escola, folheando um livro, sem nem saber por quê.

Ele não conseguia parar de pensar no que fazer para ter Crabbe em seus braços mais uma vez. Ele era seu amigo, porra! Não podia ignorar seus sentimentos daquela maneira! Goyle já havia cogitado a hipótese de tomar mais uma vez a poção polissuco, de modo a se aproximar dele novamente como uma garota, mas não só não tinha os ingredientes para sua fabricação, como não queria que Crabbe transasse com outra pessoa. Queria que fosse com ele! Uma outra garota qualquer não poderia roubar seu momento de glória.

Com a mente vagando ao longe, o rapaz folheava o livro de transfiguração pousado sobre seus joelhos. O "Guia Avançado da Transfiguração" era o novo livro que sua mãe já havia comprado, seria usado no ano seguinte pela profa. McGonagall, "aquela coruja velha empalhada", pensou Goyle. "Ainda bem que é o último ano em que teremos que ver aquela cara murcha... Se é que ela vai agüentar até o fim do ano."

Entretanto, no meio de todas aquelas palavras mágicas e encantamentos, algo chamou sua atenção repentinamente. Aquilo até que poderia funcionar, mas teria que convencer Crabbe; algum dia ele teria que ficar em casa para que pudessem conversar a sós.

* * *

Pois o dia chegou, e nem demorou muito. O Sr. Crabbe sabia, embora se orgulhasse de levar o filho para todos os lugares, que seus encargos de Comensal não podiam ser completamente partilhados ainda. O rapaz não tinha a marca negra, e embora possivelmente em breve poderia ostentá-la por aí, o momento não havia chegado.

No dia em que o Sr. Crabbe saiu sozinho de casa pela manhã, deixou seu filho desanimado no quarto. Vincent já estava se acostumando a sair com o pai para resolver assuntos para o Lorde, e isso o enchia de orgulho. O que faria agora, sozinho em casa, o dia todo? Será que teria coragem de ir até a casa de Goyle?

O rapaz esticou as pernas sobre a cama, pensando. Por que o amigo tinha que ficar insistindo naquele assunto? Porra, será que o Gregory não conseguia notar que ele não era viado? Não era. Não tinha jeito. Não achava graça naquilo. Tudo bem que eles sempre foram próximos, amigos mesmo. Eles dividiam tudo, todos os momentos bons e ruins. Todos os fiascos e sucessos em Hogwarts. Goyle foi o primeiro a saber quando ele conseguiu levar uma garota para o bosque, em Hogwarts. Naquela hora, o besta já devia ter entendido que Crabbe gostava era de meninas.

Então pela primeira vez em meses, ele se pegou pensando em uma menina baixinha, bonita, que beijara no corredor em frente à sala precisa. Lembrou daqueles peitinhos macios, daquela pele branca e aveludada, daquele gosto doce de seus beijos. Mas mais importante, lembrou da urgência com que fora beijado por ela, de quanto carinho e desejo havia naqueles lábios.

"Porra, o que que eu tô fazendo?" ele pensou, se levantando impetuosamente do leito e caminhando a passos largos até a sala. "Eu tô viajando no Goyle! Cacete, viu. Por que ele tinha que tomar aquela poção polissuco e ficar uma menina tão linda? Mas não era ele! Por que eu tô viajando nisso, ainda?"

Crabbe entrou e saiu da sala de estar, rumou para a biblioteca e atravessou todos os corredores da casa, como um erumpente enjaulado. Os olhares amorosos que a garota havia lançado para ele se refletiram nos olhos escuros e miúdos de Goyle quando, no vestiário, eles despiram as vestes femininas e voltaram a colocar suas roupas habituais, após acabar o efeito da poção. Naquele momento, era Goyle. E mesmo assim ele sentira desejo, não podia negar.

Pensando nisso, o rapaz se jogou sobre uma das poltronas de couro cor de vinho da biblioteca e suspirou alto. Bufou. Os dedos tamborilando sobre o braço da poltrona, a mente focada naqueles últimos olhares que trocaram com tanta intimidade. Por que ele tinha que gostar tanto daquele estúpido? Se fosse qualquer outro, ele já teria partido a cara, já estaria estendido no chão. Se fosse qualquer outro, ele nunca deixaria que se aproximasse a menos de 2 palmos de seu corpo.

Mas não era qualquer outro. Era Gregory Goyle. Era o cara com quem dividira o quarto nos últimos seis anos. Era o cara que seguia e aturava o Malfoy junto com ele. Era o cara que tinha participado de todos os seus problemas, e que o tinha envolvido nos dele, com a maior amizade e confiança que ele poderia imaginar possível. Certo, ele confiaria sua vida a Goyle, sem medo de ser traído. Mas... sexo? Não, ele não podia estar pensando em uma coisa bizarra dessas.

Sem conseguir ficar parado em um lugar só, Crabbe ergueu-se da poltrona e atravessou o aposento. Parou na frente da lareira, encostou a cabeça sobre seu consolo de mármore escuro. Mais um suspiro. Um pequeno chute impotente na grande coluna de pedras chamuscadas. Teria que falar com ele. Não poderia deixar tudo como estava e simplesmente ignorá-lo ao longo do próximo ano. Saco. Por que Goyle não podia ficar quieto e fingir que nada daquilo havia acontecido?

- E aí? – disse Crabbe, meio sem jeito, encostado no batente da porta da casa dos Goyle, os polegares enfiados nos bolsos da calça. Gregory sorriu com os olhos, sem demonstrar mais alegria do que deveria, com medo de espantar o amigo recém-chegado.

- Entra aí, cara – respondeu, abrindo a porta para o outro entrar.

Os dois passaram na cozinha, pegaram metade do bolo de laranja que estava sobre a mesa e seguiram para o quarto esparramando farelos, sem trocar outras palavras.

- Você tava trabalhando com seu pai? – perguntou Goyle, com a boca cheia, já acomodado em uma cadeira.

Vincent observou o rosto redondo do amigo e não pôde deixar de achar graça. Era óbvio e patente que ele estava se esforçando para não trair a si próprio. Talvez até conseguisse, mas com outro que não o conhecesse tão bem.

- Tava. Só visitando um pessoal, fazendo uns negócios por aí. Nada muito importante. Mas estivemos com o Lorde, e ele deu a entender que quer a gente por perto em breve.

Goyle abriu a boca, deixando escapar pequenos pedaços mastigados de bolo.

- Sério mesmo? Tipo, ele quer a gente como comensais?

- E você tinha alguma dúvida? Vai preparando esse antebraço gordo, que logo vai ter uma marca negra aí. Ou você vai amarelar?

- Cara, nem pensar! Eu espero por isso há anos! E você também, que eu sei – completou, dando um soquinho no braço de Crabbe. – Já pensou, a gente, comensal?

Crabbe suspirou, coçou a cabeça. Abaixou a face e lançou um olhar de esguelha para o amigo.

- Será que vai dar certo?

Silêncio momentâneo.

- Ahn... Eu... – Goyle parecia ligeiramente confuso. Do que Vincent estaria falando? Por que não daria certo? Mas cadê a coragem de perguntar, e correr o risco de ver o amigo sair e passar mais uma semana sem falar com ele?

- Olha, Gregory, eu fiquei pensando nessa semana, e tipo... Cara, eu gosto de você tá legal? – ele disse, como se estivesse furioso por ter que dizer isso. – Mas eu não sou viado, certo? Não é desse jeito que você tá pensando. Então, já que você é um cara, e eu também, e já que eu, pelo menos, não sou viado, não vai rolar nada entre a gente, entendeu?

Goyle suspirou, ergueu-se e apanhou o livro novo, que estava aberto sobre a mesinha de cabeceira.

- Olha isso aqui, veja o que você acha.

O rapaz apanhou o livro que o outro estendia para ele. Na página aberta, um feitiço de transfiguração ensinando a transformar galos em galinhas.

- Para que diabos eu quero transformar um galo em galinha? – perguntou Crabbe, sem entender nada daquilo. – E desde quando você estuda durante as férias?

Goyle sentiu as orelhas queimarem. Talvez estivessem vermelhas. Uma das raras vezes em que ele se viu constrangido, envergonhado mesmo.

- Eu não estava estudando, ô bocó. Eu só peguei o livro porque... eu tava de saco cheio de tudo. Você sumiu e... ah, porra. Se liga babaca!

Crabbe continuou sentado, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o livro aberto sobre as coxas largas.

- E...?

- E bom... eu pensei... se a gente consegue transformar um galo em galinha... talvez – e murmurou algo simplesmente impossível de ser compreendido por ouvidos humanos.

- Talvez o quê? Fala que nem homem, porra – espicaçou Crabbe, com um sorriso nos lábios e curiosidade nos olhos.

Goyle resmungou mais alguma coisa, ainda incapaz de se definir.

- Ainda não entendi – respondeu o amigo, se inclinando na cadeira para tentar ouvir melhor.

- Talvez eu pudesse me transfigurar em uma menina...

A surpresa foi tão grande que Crabbe se desequilibrou e caiu pra frente, batendo o nariz no chão, enquanto a cadeira voava até a parede. Imediatamente ele se levantou esfregando o rosto e se afastou um grande passo de Goyle, batendo com a batata da perna no leito do rapaz.

- O que você tá dizendo? Cacete, Goyle, você pirou, é? Olha, acho que eu vou sair...

- Não, espera, escuta porra! – exclamou Goyle, beirando o desespero e agarrando a manga da blusa de Crabbe. Se o amigo fosse embora sem ouvi-lo, sabia que nunca mais teria sua amizade de volta. – Eu também fiquei meio chocado comigo mesmo, cara, mas peraí, escuta o meu lado.

Crabbe se livrou da mão do rapaz com um safanão, e tornou a sentar-se, dessa vez na cama mesmo, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Goyle sentou-se ao seu lado, fazendo com que ele se afastasse alguns palmos para a direita.

- Tá, olha, pensa só. Não é pra sempre. A gente treina primeiro com o diabo do galo. Depois a gente tenta reverter a transformação. Eu não quero virar menina, eu só... – e nesse ponto ele engasgou e baixou a cabeça, incapaz de continuar. – Eu só...

Crabbe olhava surpreso e assustado para o amigo. Que idéia mais louca! Como ele teria coragem de se transformar em uma menina? Uma garota! Só para ficar com ele? E se seus pais descobrissem? E se o Lorde, em nome dos infernos, descobrisse um absurdo desses? Não, ele não podia aceitar, não podia permitir que seu amigo corresse um risco desse tamanho, e ainda o arrastasse junto. Mas como podia Goyle querer se arriscar dessa forma? Teria ele tanta paixão? Tanta vontade?

- Greg... olha – disse baixinho. Goyle ergueu os olhos ao ouvir o apelido de infância. Há anos Vincent não o chamava assim. – Pensa bem no que pode nos acontecer se alguém descobre uma história dessas?

Goyle sorriu ao ouvir isso. Ele não sabia o que esperava ouvir, mas certamente não era uma frase como essa. Então havia um "nós". Crabbe estava mesmo preocupado com ele. Talvez nem ele mesmo tivesse percebido, mas agora sentia que havia uma chance.

- Vince... ninguém precisa saber. A gente treina, olha só. Treina bastante, até o contrafeitiço, porque eu não quero virar menina pra sempre, tá ligado? É só por uma tarde, ou uma noite. É só porque eu... – e de novo, as malditas palavras teimavam em não sair da garganta do rapaz. – Eu...

- Tá, não precisa explicar mais nada. Me dá um tempo pra pensar, OK? – falou Crabbe, se levantando. – Eu vou embora.

- Tá, saquei. Agora você vai cair fora e eu não vou te ver tão cedo. E quando eu te ver, você vai fingir que nada disso aconteceu, porque é isso que você faz em relação a mim, você foge, seu merda!

- Calaboca, mané! – exclamou Crabbe, dando um tapa na têmpora do amigo. – Eu só vou almoçar. De tarde eu apareço aqui – ele respondeu e saiu.

Sentindo-se um panaca, Goyle não teve apetite para o almoço pela primeira vez em sua vida. A ansiedade estava acabando com ele. Será que Crabbe viria mesmo? Achava que não. Da outra vez, foi uma semana amargando a solidão de seu quarto. O que aconteceria agora? Por que a tarde não chegava nunca?

* * *

A campainha tocou só lá pelas quatro horas. O sol ainda estava alto naquela tarde quente de verão, e Goyle correu atender. O elfo doméstico já havia aberto a porta. Sem consideração para com a criatura, o rapaz o empurrou para o lado e escancarou a folha de madeira. Do outro lado, banhado pelos raios ofuscantes do sol, Vincent Crabbe sorria, carregando um galo branco debaixo do braço.


	2. Verão

**Verão**

As primeiras tentativas foram um pesadelo, que culminaram com a morte do pobre animal quando o feitiço, ao invés de trocar seu sexo, inverteu suas vísceras para fora do corpo e suas penas para dentro. Mais dois galos se seguiram àquele, tendo um triste fim semelhante, com pequenas variações. O verão avançava a passos lentos.

Depois veio um pato, que também pereceu. Apenas o quarto galo registrou algum sucesso, porém ele botou um ovo e, ao invés de cacarejar satisfeito, começou a cantar alto empoleirado na cerca do quintal.

Até que um dia, em fins de julho, o feitiço finalmente funcionou. O estúpido galo se transformou em uma galinha de verdade. E depois voltou a ser galo, com o uso do contrafeitiço, que foi bem mais simples de se fazer. Mesmo assim, ainda precisaram treinar por algumas vezes, para que nada desse errado. E assim agosto chegou, enquanto os dois rapazes passavam as tardes no quintal, tentando transformar qualquer animal que passasse em outro do sexo oposto.

- Cara, acho que já deu – comentou Crabbe, após observar o ventre da cadela, outrora cachorro, que mantinha a cauda entre as pernas e permanecia quieta, assustada.

- Cara, eu não sei. Agora tá me dando um medão... E se acontecer que nem com aquele outro cachorro, que a gente transformou e ele ficou sem... bom, sem as partes? E não conseguiu mais reverter?

- Não vai acontecer nada, deixa de ser bundão – comentou Crabbe, animado.

- Porque não é você que vai mudar, né? Hmm, bem que a gente podia tentar em uma pessoa...

- Pessoa não dá, cara, porque depois vão sair falando. Por que você não tenta com o Mongo?

- Boa!

Os dois voltaram para dentro de casa e Goyle chamou o elfo doméstico, que foi prontamente transformado em elfa. Indignado, mas sem coragem de protestar, a pobre criatura apenas olhava para o amo com os olhos marejado de lágrima, enquanto os dois rapazes riam.

- Tá, agora que a Monga já está decididamente pronta, podemos tentar reverter.

E lá estava o pobre elfo, suspirando aliviado ao se ver novamente como nascera. Depois Crabbe o transformou e destransformou, para treinar também. Haviam decidido que ambos dominariam a técnica antes de tentar, visando evitar que algum problema impedisse Goyle de voltar a ser homem. Então treinaram mais um pouco com o elfo e, antes que Goyle acabasse de pronunciar o "pode sair", pôde-se ouvir o estalo de Mongo aparatando rumo à cozinha, devidamente avisado que estava proibido de comentar sobre aquele feitiço com quem quer que fosse.

Quando o elfo deixou o quarto os dois rapazes, com as bochechas vermelhas de tanto rir, olharam um para o outro e sentaram na cama. Juntos. Durante todo o verão, Goyle havia tentado romper a barreira que Crabbe impusera entre eles, mas sem conseguir nada. Entretanto, naquele dia parecia que o bom humor do amigo permitiria alguma aproximação. Crabbe, por sua vez, temia que Goyle desistisse. Ele já começava a gostar da idéia de ter seu amigo como uma garota.

- E agora, Vince? – perguntou o rapaz, com voz baixa.

- Agora não sei. Você que sabe, ué. Vai querer fazer mesmo? – disse Crabbe, inseguro. – Ainda dá pra mudar de idéia.

- Não, cara, se liga. Depois de passar o verão inteiro trancado no quintal com aquelas galinhas e patos, agora eu tenho que fazer. E, além disso, tem você – completou ele sem pensar, de um fôlego só. E então olhou para os olhos do amigo e finalmente viu, ali, o mesmo brilho que havia visto há uns meses atrás, no vestiário da escola.

Crabbe desviou os olhos. Não estava preparado para admitir a atração, o carinho que sentia pelo amigo. Não podia, aquilo era errado! Ele precisaria mesmo se transfigurar em uma garota para que os dois pudessem terminar aquilo que haviam começado. Além disso, logo as férias acabariam e eles não teriam mais tempo para aplicar tudo o que haviam treinado.

- Então tá, Greg. Quando que vai ser isso?

- Não sei, mas tem que ser logo. E o pior, onde?

Os dois rapazes permaneceram quietos, pensando nas possibilidades. Não poderia ser na casa de nenhum dos dois, não podiam correr o risco de serem descobertos por alguém de alguma das famílias.

- Olha, eu tive uma idéia, mas é meio boba. O que você acha da gente ir pro mundo trouxa só pra... bom, só no dia em que eu estiver como garota?

- No mundo trouxa, Goyle? Mas por quê?

- Porque lá ninguém nos conhece, ora. Você parece que não pensa, Vince! Olha só, não dá pra gente ficar aqui em casa, né? Já pensou se meu pai pega a gente?

- Ué, ele só ia me ver com uma garota, né?

- Ah não, cara, não é bem assim. Já pensou se eu vacilo e chamo ele de pai? Nossa, nem pensar! Aqui em casa não dá.

- É, pensando por esse lado, é verdade. Se fosse na minha casa, também não ia dar certo se alguém pegasse. Iam querer saber quem é você, de onde veio... se é sangue puro, essas coisas.

- Então! Tem que ser fora. Mas também não dá pra gente ir pro Beco Diagonal, concorda?

- Verdade... 'cê tá certo. Só temos o mundo trouxa. Mas vamos pensar nisso quando o feitiço der certo, beleza?

- Nada disso, Vince. Temos que pensar em tudo antes. Eu quero sair daqui como Gregory e voltar como Gregory, entendeu?

- Tá bom, tá certo. Então o que você tá pensando?

Um silêncio se colocou entre ambos. Goyle segurava o queixo, concentrado, fazendo um esforço visível para se lembrar da idéia que tivera na noite anterior.

- Um pub. Acho que é assim que chama. É um tipo de lugar onde eles servem bebidas alcoólicas e tem música. Em alguns, tem uns quartos nos fundos. Basta a gente achar um desses.

- Tá bom. Mas e pra transformar você?

- Ah, Vince, acho que isso dá pra fazer quando a gente estiver no quarto, que tal?

O amigo deu de ombros:

- Pra mim, tanto faz. Não sou eu, mesmo.

* * *

A ocasião se apresentou em um sábado de manhã. Os pais de Crabbe e os de Goyle haviam saído juntos e só voltariam mais tarde. Então os dois rapazes deixaram um bilhete avisando que dormiriam fora, mas sem explicar realmente muita coisa, e partiram rumo a Londres, uma cidade grande onde dois jovens passeando juntos certamente passariam despercebidos.

Chegar a Londres foi fácil. Achar um pub, em pleno sábado à noite, também. O difícil foi fingir ser trouxa para não chamar a atenção sobre si mesmos e arrumar um quarto vago onde pudessem passar a noite a sós.

Logo no primeiro pub, ambos se atrapalharam quando o garçom perguntou o que queriam beber. Crabbe apanhou o menu que lhe fora oferecido e chutou: "conhaque". Desacostumado com o dinheiro trouxa, Crabbe atirou alguns pequenos sicles sobre o balcão. O atendente olhou para as moedinhas de forma inquiridora, mas aceitou, julgando tratar-se de algum dinheiro estrangeiro. Essa era a parte boa de se viver em Londres: dinheiro de todo o mundo circulava por ali.

Foi somente lá pelo quarto estabelecimento visitado que os rapazes conseguiram um lugar para ficar. E como em cada pub um novo copo da bebida âmbar desaparecia nas mãos dos rapazes, quando, finalmente, encontraram um lugar adequado, ambos já tinham a consciência um tanto alterada.

Crabbe precisou de muita coragem e mais um copo para pedir ao atendente a chave do quarto. O rapaz olhou para os dois como se fossem velhos amigos, deu uma risadinha cúmplice e comentou:

- Se vocês precisarem de algum atendimento "especial", podem me chamar, viu?

Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, enquanto Crabbe resmungava coisas como "não se enxerga", "trouxa imundo" e "uma bifa bem dada". Entraram no quarto e trancaram a porta.

* * *

Goyle havia se fechado no banheiro há uns vinte minutos. Crabbe já estava ficando preocupado com a ausência de barulhos vindos lá de dentro. E se algo tivesse saído errado?

- Greg, você tá bem?

Nada.

- Greg? Se você não responder, minha varinha faz essa porta voar agora mesmo.

- Eu tô aqui. Espera – disse uma voz abafada lá de dentro. Definitivamente, não era a voz rouca e gutural de seu amigo. O feitiço devia ter funcionado.

- Abre logo, então, que eu quero ver como ficou.

- Não – exclamou a vozinha lá dentro. – Eu mudei de idéia, Vince.

Crabbe sentiu um estranho arrepio ao ouvir seu apelido de infância sendo dito por aquela voz. Ergueu a varinha, apontou para a porta e lançou o feitiço:

- _Alohomora!_

A porta se abriu e ele viu o vulto de Goyle, de costas, apoiado na pia em frente ao espelho. Era definitivamente uma garota. Uma garota gorda e feia, mas uma garota. Lentamente, ela se virou, um olhar melancólico sendo lançado sobre o amigo que a analisava deitado na cama de casal.

- Tá, pode falar. Eu estou horrível – disse ela, com voz chorosa.

- Não – respondeu Crabbe, sentando-se na cama e tentando a todo custo segurar o riso. – Não está horrível. Só é uma questão de... costume... – ele colocou a mão na frente da boca, abafando uma gargalhada que teimava em querer sair.

Goyle se olhou novamente no espelho. Ela passou as mãos sobre as vestes, evidenciando os seios enormes que haviam crescido em seu peito. A cintura não era pronunciada, mal se poderia dizer que havia uma cintura; talvez apenas o amplo volume das nádegas denunciasse sua existência. Suas coxas eram grandes e grossas, porém não tinham a musculatura rija típica de rapazes, mas sim uma camada macia de tecido adiposo.

Voltando o olhar para Crabbe, ela alisou atentamente o cabelo escuro na altura dos ombros, bem lisos. Os olhos pequenos, escuros, ainda estavam ali. Eram os mesmos de antes, porém com cílios ligeiramente maiores. O nariz era grande e batatudo, e se sobressaía muito mais no rosto ligeiramente mais delicado que o Goyle-garota apresentava. Os lábios avermelhados entreabertos completavam a lamentável figura, dando-lhe um ar abobalhado.

- Tá, eu desisto. Você é uma menina muito feia mesmo! – disse Crabbe de cima da cama, soltando uma enorme gargalhada com cheiro de conhaque. – Não dá pra segurar, Greg! Ainda bem que você nasceu homem, senão seria um desgosto para a sua mãe!

Enquanto Crabbe ria até sair lágrimas dos olhos, Goyle voltou a entrar no banheiro. Perturbada com as mudanças hormonais que ocorreram de forma tão repentina após sua transformação, a garota também tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Mas o motivo era outro, completamente diferente. Ela tornou a fechar a porta. Havia decidido desfazer o feitiço.

O click da maçaneta do banheiro cortou bruscamente a risada de Crabbe, fazendo-a morrer em seus lábios. Ainda de boca aberta, porém em silêncio, ele se aproximou da porta tentando ouvir o que Goyle fazia lá dentro. Tudo o que escutou foram soluços.

- Greg... Goyle! Fala comigo.

- Me deixa! – respondeu a voz fina lá dentro. Ela estava claramente aos prantos.

Crabbe se sentiu horrível. Nunca havia manifestado qualquer tipo de consideração para com os sentimentos de garota alguma. Simplesmente não ligava para o que elas pensavam, e por isso havia falado sem sequer pensar que Goyle ficaria magoada. Mas agora, ouvindo seu soluço e imaginando suas lágrimas, se sentiu mal e encostou a testa na porta.

- Abre, Goyle, vamos conversar – mas a porta não se abriu. – Por favor, abra... – ele repetiu, com a voz mais suave que conseguia pronunciar.

A maçaneta então girou lentamente e Crabbe enfiou o pé para impedir a porta de tornar a se fechar. Mas Goyle estava de costas, chorando apoiada na pia, sua varinha inerte sobre a tampa fechada do vaso sanitário.

O rapaz esticou o braço devagar e tocou no ombro dela. Sob as vestes, uma curva muito mais delicada do que aquela formada pelo deltóide de jogador de quadribol que ele conhecia normalmente. Mesmo sendo uma garota gorda e desengonçada, ERA uma garota. E ela estava chorando.

Com algum esforço, Crabbe conseguiu virá-la. Com cerca de um palmo a menos da altura que tinha quando garoto, Goyle imediatamente abraçou-o pela cintura e aninhou a cabeça em seu peito. Crabbe alisou sua cabeça devagar, ainda atônito com o que estava presenciando.

- D... desculpe – disse baixinho. – Eu não achei que você fosse ficar magoado. Magoada!

A garota fungou e apertou sua cintura. A cabeça, ainda enterrada em seu peito, não queria se erguer e mostrar o rosto.

- Olha pra mim, Gr... Goyle – pediu ele, num sussurro.

- Pra quê? Pra você rir de mim de novo? – ela disse, com a voz entrecortada. Os braços deixaram de envolver o tronco de Crabbe, caindo inertes.

- Shh, não diga isso. Pô, eu já pedi desculpas.

Ela então enxugou o rosto com as costas da mão e ergueu os olhos. Crabbe analisou bem de perto, e chegou à conclusão que não era tão ruim. Tá certo, ela não chegava nem perto das garotas de Hogwarts que ele conhecia. Mas era Goyle! Aqueles olhos fitando-o com uma admiração magoada e um carinho incondicional... era ele!

Crabbe afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto da garota e deu um sorriso meio sem graça. – Venha, sente aqui. Foi só... meio inesperado, entende?

- Olha, cara, eu sei que eu tô horrível. Se você não quiser nada comigo, juro que vou entender, e...

- Shhh – interrompeu Crabbe. – Vem cá, não precisa falar nada. É você. E ao mesmo tempo, não é você. Isso é meio estranho, mas eu vou me acostumar, beleza?

Os dois jovens se deitaram na cama de casal e Crabbe desabotoou a blusa do amigo, que agora estava larga na barriga, porém apertada no peito, os botões se esforçando ao máximo para conter o grande volume que havia ali.

- Vamos, deixa eu ver o que você tem aqui...

Goyle fungou uma última vez e relaxou a cabeça no travesseiro, enquanto via os botões se abrindo um a um com o toque ousado dos dedos de Crabbe.

* * *

A fivela do cinto de Crabbe fora um empecilho difícil de ser superado na posição em que ela estava. Com a cabeça entre as pernas roliças da garota, o rapaz apertava as coxas dela com força e enfiava a língua voluptuosa em todos os seus recônditos, arrancando gemidos mais altos a cada nova lambida. A sensação era estarrecedora e dificultava demais qualquer ação que pedisse um mínimo de concentração para ser levada ao término. Como abrir uma simples fivela...

* * *

Goyle já conhecia o corpo de Crabbe há anos. Não havia novidades ali. Já tinha visto muitas vezes seus braços compridos, suas pernas grossas como dois troncos de árvores, aquele pênis tão grande, que sempre lhe despertara uma inveja difícil de ser digerida. Agora, no entanto, o sexo do outro se apresentava como uma imagem alternativa, uma possível fonte de prazer. Ela olhou para o membro de modo ansioso e predador, provocando um sorriso em Crabbe.

* * *

- Goyle... você é virgem?

- Não, por que você está dizendo isso? – perguntou ela, parecendo constrangida.

- Ora, eu conheço uma virgem quando tô tentando entrar dentro de uma... – ele respondeu, com um sorriso, forçando um pouco mais o seu sexo contra o dela. – Você me disse que já tinha transado antes...

- E transei! Eu comi a...

- Goyle... Não mente pra mim!

- Tá bom, eu sou – respondeu ela, após uma breve hesitação. – Que foi, vai zoar, é?

Em resposta, Crabbe colou seus lábios sobre os da garota, calando sua reclamação.

- Não. Eu prefiro assim.

* * *

Sangue. Dor. Como uma coisa que sangrava e doía podia ser tão boa?

* * *

Ela estava por cima. Agora era ele em cima, e ela estava de lado. O peso daquele corpo suado sobre o dela era extremamente excitante. Ele estava em pé, segurando-a pelas nádegas, encostada na parede. Ambos foram até o banheiro, onde ela debruçou-se na pia e abriu a torneira sem querer, espalhando água e risos por todo o cômodo. Ela ajoelhou-se no chão do quarto e apoiou o tronco sobre a cama, enquanto ele se posicionava agradavelmente por trás, respirando pesado em seu pescoço e puxando seus cabelos com avidez. Ele a empurrou novamente para cima da cama, novamente por cima, novamente entrando e saindo, colocando e tirando...

- Fala o meu nome.

- Vincent...

- Não, o meu apelido – volveu ele, sôfrego. – Me chama de Vince. Só você me chama assim. Vai, fala!

- Vince – a palavra derreteu na boca dela, perdida em um sibilo rouco. – Vince... vai, Vince – ela repetiu, elegia eterna, um verso pronto para ser dançado. – Vi-ince! – soluçou, e conforme o êxtase se aproximava, a palavra derretia mais e mais entre seus lábios, despedaçada. Perdendo o começo. Perdendo o final. - V... Ins... ins... – gemeu Goyle, baixinho, no ouvido de seu amante.

* * *

- Você gozou em mim! – perguntou a garota, com os olhos miúdos arregalados de espanto.

- Lógico que gozei – ele respondeu com a voz mole, se esticando na cama como um enorme gato gordo ao sol. Goyle não pôde deixar de admirá-lo mais uma vez, tão tranqüilo e confortável ali ao seu lado. – Venha, pare de frescura e deite aqui.

Ela encostou sua cabeça no peito amplo que lhe foi oferecido e sentiu o abraço que a envolveu.

- Mas Vince, as meninas não dizem que não pode gozar dentro, porque sei lá o que que tem?

- Hmmmm, você é tão macia – respondeu Crabbe, ignorando a reprimenda. – Foi legal?

- Hum hum – ela concordou, monossilábica. Alguma coisa a preocupava, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Ambos permaneceram ali, deitados em silêncio. Crabbe brincava com uma das mechas de seu cabelo entre os dedos da mão direita, enquanto a mão esquerda repousava sobre a dela. Logo ele ressonava, ainda agarrado à garota. Mas ela demorou até fechar os olhos.

Crabbe despertou e ficou parado, contemplando o teto estranho e sentindo o braço dormente formigar. Não podia negar que havia sido divertido, talvez o melhor sexo que já tivera até então. Goyle estava totalmente entregue, pronta para satisfazer seus desejos, até o último deles. Ele também, vencido o primeiro momento de estranheza, começou a gostar daquela garota que agora repousava ao seu lado, tão estranha e tão familiar. Tão rude e tão macia. Ela era encantadora. Pena que tinha um prazo de validade tão curto, e logo não estaria mais disponível.

Ela se mexeu, suspirou. Ele a puxou para perto novamente, sentindo o calor de sua pele e o peso de seu corpo sobre o braço. Goyle abriu os olhos devagar, bocejou e sorriu. Sorriu. E aquele sorriso fez Crabbe ver que um novo leque de possibilidades se abria diante de seus olhos. Eles já sabiam o feitiço, era simples. Por que pensar que aquela seria a última vez? A coxa rotunda da garota deslizou sobre a dele, despertando seus desejos e provocando um frêmito ansioso que subiu pelo seu ventre. Crabbe deslizou seu corpo sobre o dela, beijou seus lábios mornos e a possuiu rapidamente, mais uma vez, sob a luz suave do amanhecer que atravessava as cortinas do quarto.


	3. Outono

**Outono**

Na semana seguinte, as aulas recomeçaram. Hogwarts tinha um clima diferente, a maioria dos sonserinos estava adorando. O professor Snape era agora diretor, e os conhecidos Comensais Alecto e Amycus Carrow lecionavam Poções e a nova disciplina Artes das Trevas. A relação de Crabbe e Goyle com Draco Malfoy também estava ligeiramente estremecida; após o fracasso deste último na tentativa de matar Dumbledore, os Malfoy já não estavam nas graças do Lorde, e os próprios pais dos rapazes os alertaram para não dar muita atenção ao colega fracassado.

Em uma manhã de outubro, após o primeiro mês de aulas, Goyle repentinamente sentiu-se mal durante o desjejum. Sem conseguir se conter, ele se levantou e vomitou tudo o que havia acabado de ingerir sobre Draco, que também se levantou, revoltado e reclamando.

Com o rosto apresentando uma estranha cor esverdeada, o rapaz foi dispensado das aulas da tarde e conduzido até a Ala Hospitalar para ser examinado pela Madame Pomfrey. A competente enfermeira o examinou brevemente, anotando os sintomas.

- Há quanto tempo você tem esses enjôos?

- Algum tempo. Uns dez ou doze dias.

- O que você comeu de estranho ou diferente?

- Nada. Só a maldita comida daqui. Aposto que algum elfo doméstico está tentando me envenenar, só pode ser isso. Mas se eu pego o desgraçado, eu...

- Cale-se, sr. Goyle. Os elfos domésticos não têm acesso aos venenos do castelo. Será que você não tem comido demais?

O rapaz olhou para ela espantado, como se visse um marciano.

- Eu não sabia que dava pra comer demais...

A enfermeira suspirou e olhou para o teto, desanimada.

- Tem mais alguma coisa estranha acontecendo com você?

- Hmm – ele pensou, com visível esforço. – Bom, eu tenho muito sono à tarde, depois do almoço. Isso é meio normal, eu sempre tive. Só que tá ficando uma droga, eu caio dormindo no meio da aula, e já perdi pontos pra Casa por causa disso. Ah, e ontem eu estava descendo da torre de astronomia e fiquei tonto, quase caí. Tive que apoiar no corrimão da escada. O Zabini falou que eu já sou tonto por natureza. Daí eu... bom, eu dei um tapinha amigável nas costas dele e ele se desequilibrou e caiu, a sra. deve ter visto...

Um alarme pareceu soar apenas aos ouvidos da enfermeira. Em sua experiência de tantos anos trabalhando com jovens, já havia ouvido esses sintomas outras vezes, talvez vezes demais. Mas eles eram sempre narrados por garotas! Era a primeira vez que um rapaz... não, não seria possível.

- Sr. Goyle, o sr. fez alguma coisa... estranha... ou diferente durante as férias? Alguma coisa que eu talvez devesse saber?

* * *

- Você está o quê? – perguntou Crabbe, visivelmente furioso.

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Grávido. Aquela megera da Ala Hospitalar garantiu.

- E você foi contar para ela o que que a gente fez nas férias, seu monte de estrume?

- Epa, que é isso, cara? Eu nem precisei contar nada. Ela me fez mijar em um vidrinho, pingou umas poções no xixi, depois escutou minha barriga com um troço lá e já falou de cara o que eu tinha feito. E ela acertou quase direitinho.

Crabbe andava de um lado para o outro no vestiário. Todos os outros jogadores estavam em campo, exceto ele e Goyle, que havia tirado-o do treino para dizer algo importante.

- Mas como ela adivinhou?

- Ah, cara, sei lá! Só sei que ela falou e eu fiquei sem saída. Confirmei. E agora?

- E agora?! Você tá perguntando pra mim? Sei lá! Eu nem sei como é que isso pode acontecer!

- Bom, - respondeu Goyle, abaixando a voz – você gozou, lembra? Ela disse que é assim que acontece.

Crabbe sentou em um dos bancos de madeira e apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, desolado.

- Tá bom, besta, eu sei como é que acontece. Só que você é um cara! Um maldito homem! Não dá – ele disse, também diminuindo o tom de voz – pra você engravidar!

- Bom, parece que dá. Pelo menos foi o que a Pomfrey falou – Goyle respondeu.

- Ei, Crabbe, você não vai voltar pro treino? – a cabeça de Vaisey, o novo capitão do time da Sonserina, irrompeu pela porta à procura do jogador ausente. – Esse ano eu quero participar do campeonato, heim?

- Não, eu...

- Sim, ele já vai – interrompeu Goyle, cansado da conversa. – Depois a gente termina o assunto, vai lá jogar.

Sem outra alternativa e apesar de toda a preocupação, Crabbe se ergueu sem falar nada e voltou para a arena.

* * *

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, enquanto todos os sonserinos conversavam animados na fria e imponente Sala Comunal, Goyle estava no quarto, aborrecido. Crabbe não o procurara durante o resto da tarde e, pelo jeito, nem procuraria. Ele também ficaria na dele; não ia ficar se jogando para cima do cara que parecia nem ligar pra nada do que tinha acontecido.

A postura distante de Crabbe tornou-se evidente no decorrer dos frios meses de outono. Goyle, sozinho, sentia o peso da criança em seu abdome e evitava participar de atividades físicas exaustivas, de quadribol. Crabbe só se manifestava durante as aulas de Artes das trevas, quando eram obrigados a lançar Maldições Imperdoáveis uns nos outros. Em seu estado, o rapaz certamente não poderia receber um _Crucius_. No entanto, Crabbe sempre estava por perto para fingir, de modo que o professor Carrow não notasse seu comportamento.

Lançar maldições, no entanto, era muito fácil. Bastava transferir para a varinha toda a raiva e o desgosto que o consumiam por dentro. Logo suas habilidades com as Maldições Imperdoáveis se tornaram conhecidas entre os alunos da escola.

No final do outono, Goyle e Crabbe passavam o mínimo de tempo juntos e já não trocavam mais do que algumas palavras quando estavam sozinhos. Até que chegou o dia de visitar Hogsmeade às vésperas do feriado de natal.

Decidido a mudar essa situação, Goyle compraria um lindo presente cheio de calorias na Dedosdemel e iria procurar por Crabbe. Hogsmeade seria um ótimo lugar, pois poderiam pegar a trilha que levava à Casa dos Gritos e ficar longe de olhares indiscretos.

A vila coberta de neve estava quase deserta. Mesmo os animados alunos de Hogwarts não conseguiam levar vida àquele lugar dominado pelo medo. Primeiro, o rapaz precisou ir até a Trapobelo comprar vestes novas, que não apertassem tanto na barriga. Depois, já na Dedosdemel, a Sra. Flume deu a Goyle tudo o que ele quis sem cobrar nada quando o reconheceu. Ele então aproveitou para pegar mais umas caixinhas de Sapos de Chocolate, porque quase todas as manhãs sentia um desejo absurdo e incontrolável de comer esse tipo de doce, e saiu em busca do amigo.

Ao perguntar no Três Vassouras, Goyle soube que Crabbe havia se afastado rumo à Casa dos Gritos. Sentindo que era a sua chance de se reaproximar do pai da sua criança, o rapaz acelerou o passo pela trilha gelada, estranhando as pegadas confusas que conseguia ver na neve de vez em quando.

Goyle passou silencioso pelo portão aberto da propriedade. Sua intenção era fazer uma surpresa, então se aproximou lentamente da casa e entrou com o maior cuidado que seu corpo pesado permitiu. No assoalho empoeirado, o rapaz viu as marcas de pegadas e se perguntou, confuso, o que Crabbe estaria fazendo ali ao invés de aproveitar a tarde fora da escola.

Sussurros no aposento ao lado alertaram Goyle de onde seu amigo estaria. Mas de nenhuma forma o prepararam para o que ele viu quando entrou no quarto.

Encostado na parede, Crabbe beijava uma garota da Lufa-lufa enquanto enfiava a mão sob sua saia. No chão, os casacos e algumas peças da roupa de ambos formavam uma espécie de tapete onde ele tentava fazê-la se deitar. A garota protestava inutilmente contra as investidas do rapaz:

- Crabbe, pára! O que você tá fazendo?

- Shhhh – respondeu ele, ainda sem perceber que estavam sendo observados. – Vai ser legal, relaxa. Não diga que você não tá gostando... Espera só até ver o que eu tenho guardado aqui pra...

Naquele momento, ele ergueu os olhos e se deparou com Goyle, furioso, na soleira da porta. Com a interrupção brusca da fala de Crabbe, a garota também voltou o olhar para a porta e lançou uma exclamação surpresa.

- Então é isso, né? – disse Goyle, a voz amarga como fel. – É por isso que estamos nos afastando cada vez mais.

Crabbe se ergueu de um pulo, a garota correu para perto da janela.

- _Petrificus totalus!_ – gritou Goyle, enfeitiçando-a. Crabbe agarrou sua camisa rapidamente e cobriu o peito. Suas pupilas dilatadas traíam seu nervosismo, embora quando ele falou, sua voz parecesse calma.

- Goyle, não é nada disso. Escuta, a gente só tava...

- Calaboca! – ele gritou. – Uma garota, Vince. Uma zinha magrela. Você é um sujo covarde, sabia? Eu... eu tenho nojo de você! Tenho o seu filho crescendo na barriga, e você me deixa sozinho o ano inteiro pra sair com... com outra garota! Uma desclassificada que nem é da Sonserina! Uma nojenta que deve ter até o sangue mestiço! – ele respirou fundo e completou com desdém: - Espero que ela te passe uma doença! Imbecil! – Então se virou e saiu da casa, furioso, pisoteando a caixa de doces que havia deixado cair.

Com a partida de Goyle, o feitiço que prendia a garota se desfez.

- Crabbe, o que você tem com aquele seu amigo? Ele falou em filho?? – ela perguntou, espantada.

- _Obliviate!_ – foi a resposta. Crabbe deixou-a ali, sozinha e apalermada, e foi embora para Hogwarts.


	4. Inverno

**Inverno**

Antes da ida a Hogsmeade, Goyle achava que as coisas não poderiam ficar piores do que já estavam. Lá, na Casa dos Gritos, ele descobriu que estava enganado.

Depois de flagar Vincent com aquela garota, ele voltou para a acolhedora masmorra da Sonserina e se preparou para partir no dia seguinte, para passar o feriado de Natal com seus pais. Crabbe chegou logo depois dele e tentou conversar. Mas foi inútil.

- Cara, você sabe qual é a minha. Sempre soube.

Sliêncio.

- Olha, eu juro que não queria que fosse assim. Eu não te falei porque não queria que você ficasse chateado, tá legal? Só por isso – continuou Crabbe. – Como eu ia adivinhar que você ia aparecer lá na Casa dos Gritos? O que você foi fazer lá?

Mais silêncio. Crabbe insistiu pela última vez.

- Greg – ele falou baixinho, se aproximando e tocando o ombro do amigo. – Por favor, Greg, me escuta...

Goyle pegou a mão dele e aproximou do rosto. Depois a largou com cara de desdém.

- Você ainda tá com o cheiro da buceta daquela menina nos dedos, Crabbe. Me faz um favor: sai daqui, vai lavar a mão e finge que eu morri, tá legal?

Atônito, Vincent observou o colega abandonar o quarto enquanto cheirava, em seus próprios dedos, a intimidade da garota com quem estivera há pouco.

* * *

O feriado de natal foi miserável para ambos. Poucos metros os separavam, mas eram como se fossem anos-luz. Crabbe já tentara se aproximar, ele achava que havia feito a sua parte. Goyle não conseguia suportar a visão de Crabbe agarrando a garota, que voltava à sua mente o tempo todo. Durante os festejos, ambos beberam mais do que deviam, cada um em sua casa, e foram dormir cedo. Da janela do quarto, Gregory observava as luzes acesas na casa dos Crabbe, enquanto Vincent, em seu quarto, ouvia os ruídos de festa que vinham da casa dos Goyle.

Finalmente o estúpido feriado acabara, sem que Vincent e Gregory se aproximassem ou trocassem palavras. Cada um dos rapazes esperava que o outro fosse mais razoável no próximo ano, para que pudessem se reaproximar. Mas a natureza humana é tão mesquinha a ponto de permitir que ambos ficassem frustrados quando, logo no primeiro dia de aula do ano novo, viram que nenhum dos dois tentaria nova reaproximação.

Crabbe chegou primeiro na escola. Ele se instalou em uma grande poltrona de veludo verde, perto da porta da masmorra, e ficou esperando por Greg. Quando ele entrou, ainda mais redondo do que de costume, Draco não perdeu a chance de fazer uma piada, levando todos os outros sonserinos às gargalhadas, às custas do aspecto inchado do colega. Goyle não respondeu nada, só olhou friamente para Vincent. Este, na poltrona, sentiu o sangue subir e as orelhas esquentarem. Ele até queria defender o amigo, mas jamais se exporia ao ridículo na frente de todos os colegas. Não enquanto corresse o risco de, além de parecer um idiota, ainda levar um fora do Greg, que estava de mau humor o tempo todo. Então, não recebendo nenhuma manifestação a seu favor, Goyle deu as costas aos colegas e foi para o dormitório.

O ano letivo continuou, agradável para os partidários de Voldemort, aterrorizante para todos os demais. Não havia mais nenhum aluno nascido trouxa na escola, e mesmo os mestiços temiam ser castigados por nada a cada passo.

Na sala de aula, Crabbe e Goyle continuavam sentando perto de Draco, mas a amizade que unira o trio durante os seis anos anteriores parecia irremediavelmente arruinada. Draco sabia que não estava em bons lençóis, apesar de ser sonserino e do sangue puro dos Malfoy que corria em suas veias. Os dois mal falavam com ele, deixando o rapaz mais preocupado a cada dia. Entretanto, eles também não estavam conversando muito entre si, e Draco não conseguia entender o motivo, embora não passasse muito tempo tentando.

* * *

- As coisas não podem continuar assim, Goyle. Você precisa de apoio – comentou Mme. Pomfrey, olhando penalizada para a garota gordinha deitada no leito privativo da ala hospitalar. – O que vocês fizeram foi muito sério, tem uma criancinha vindo por aí. Agora vocês precisam fazer as pazes, parar com essa briga, porque depois que o bebê nascer, as coisas ainda vão piorar muito.

Goyle fungou. Mensalmente, ele ia até a ala hospitalar e, atrás da cortina que mantinha um leito privativo separado dos demais, se transformava em garota para ser examinado pela enfermeira. Mme. Pomfrey havia concordado em manter seu segredo, pois ele a fizera acreditar que seria expulso de casa e da escola se mais alguém soubesse, o que talvez acontecesse de verdade. Goyle não fazia idéia do que o diretor Snape faria se soubesse. E seus pais? Eles certamente arrancariam sua pele!

- Eu sei, madame – ele respondeu, com a voz fina de garota soando estranha aos seus ouvidos. – Mas o que eu posso fazer se ele não vem falar comigo? Eu já me humilhei tanto...

A enfermeira tentava consolar a garota como podia. Em todos os seus anos, nunca se vira em uma situação tão complicada. Se ao menos o diretor fosse o bom e velho Dumbledore, ao invés daquele arrogante Snape que agora ocupava o lugar... Dumbledore saberia o que fazer para consertar aquela situação e ela não precisaria ficar ali, explicando ao jovem Goyle como funcionava a cabeça de uma mulher.

- Sr... Srta. Goyle, a criança precisa de um pai, concorda? Seria bom se vocês conseguissem fazer as pazes. Faça um pequeno esforço, tenho certeza que ele seria receptivo. Afinal, o bebê também é dele!

Goyle olhou para ela desanimado. Não procuraria Crabbe. Ponto. E não importava a opinião daquela cretina amiga de sangues-ruins. Será que a Pomfrey achava que ele estava feliz com aquela situação? Claro que não estava. Mas não iria atrás dele. Já havia feito demais por seu amor, mas ele claramente não estava interessado. Quantas vezes mais teria que ouvir Vince dizendo que gostava de garotas? Como poderia passar a vida ao lado dele, achando que a qualquer momento seria trocado? E a criança que se danasse. Ele provavelmente daria aquela peste para a adoção assim que saísse de dentro de seu corpo, e nem se interessaria em saber para quem. Goyle simplesmente desejava que a criança nascesse, que o ano letivo acabasse logo, que todo aquele pesadelo chegasse ao fim. Ele então voltaria para casa, pediria ao Lorde um emprego bem longe, talvez na Normandia, e nunca mais veria a carranca de Vince novamente.

A enfermeira terminou os exames habituais. Era a sexta vez que repetiam aqueles procedimentos.

- Apesar de todas essas emoções negativas e das constantes transfigurações, a criança está muito bem, Srta. Goyle. Pode ficar aí descansando mais um pouco, se quiser, e nos veremos novamente no mês que vem. E não se esqueça, qualquer dor mais súbita em seu... ventre, venha para cá correndo.

Goyle fitou o teto demoradamente. Aqueles exames eram um saco, como as garotas suportavam ser analisadas assim? Devia ser por isso que as mães eram tão chatas, depois de ter um medibruxo remexendo suas entranhas daquele jeito durante nove meses.

* * *

Já era abril, o inverno havia terminado. Goyle andava cada vez mais cansado, impaciente e letárgico. Qualquer atividade física o deixava exausto. Os colegas passavam horas zombando de sua barriga protuberante, acreditando ser apenas gordura e escondendo os pratos quando ele passava, nos horários de refeições. Ele achava aquelas atitudes extremamente irritantes e uma vez, contando para Mme. Pomfrey durante um dos exames em que estava transfigurado, Goyle chegou a se debulhar em lágrimas sentidas e, quanto mais tentava fazê-las parar, mais elas se derramavam, escorrendo por sua face gorducha.

Crabbe nunca falava nada para defendê-lo. Tampouco o ofendia. Os outros falavam, apontavam e riam, enquanto Vincent permanecia de canto, sério, como se não estivesse entendendo a brincadeira, ou como se não fosse com ele. Um dia, aborrecido e com dor nas pernas depois de descer escadas ao longo de quatro andares do castelo, Goyle virou-se para o sonserino mais próximo durante o almoço, apontou a varinha e disse calmamente:

- _Imperius_ – e o rapaz ficou imediatamente inerte, com o olhar fixo em algum lugar no horizonte. Na mesa principal, alguns professores se levantaram indignados, mas os irmãos Carrow pareciam agradavelmente surpresos. Goyle então deu a ordem: - Vá bater a cabeça na parede até desmaiar.

Foi uma única pancada seca antes que qualquer pessoa conseguisse segurar o pobre aluno. O rapaz caiu para trás com sangue empapando seus cabelos cor de rato. Não era a primeira ou a segunda vez que Goyle lançava uma maldição imperdoável sobre um dos colegas, mas certamente foi a que ele mais sentiu prazer. O rapaz nem havia falado nada, foi algo totalmente gratuito.

Algumas pessoas se levantaram da mesa, Nott chegou mesmo a avançar em sua direção. Goyle apontou a varinha para ele e comentou, calmamente:

- O próximo imbecil que zombar de mim ou da minha barriga vai se arrepender.

Sua voz fria não deixou dúvidas: ele não estava brincando. Sua paciência estava no limite.


	5. Primavera

**Primavera**

Depois da catarse no refeitório, ninguém mais se animou a brincar com a aparência balofa de Gregory Goyle. O rapaz andava incólume pela masmorra, pelos corredores, refeitório ou sala de aulas, sem ser incomodado ou apontado por nenhum dos colegas. Mesmo na sala comunal, todos agora sentiam a presença dele com muito mais intensidade. O respeito nascido do medo era muito maior do que aquele que eles tinham antes.

Na tarde do dia 28 de abril, Goyle estava sentado na Sala Comunal quando Malfoy se aproximou e sentou na poltrona ao lado. Os dois observaram o fogo que ardia constantemente na masmorra gelada, mesmo em plena primavera. Então Draco quebrou o silêncio repentinamente:

- Eu sempre tive inveja de vocês, sabia?

Goyle olhou para ele sem entender.

- É, inveja. Vocês sempre se deram tão bem, sempre foram amigos de verdade. No começo, eu achava que era em torno de mim que essa amizade girava. Hoje eu vejo que não.

- Do que você tá falando? – perguntou Goyle.

- De você e do Crabbe, oras. Eu passei o ano inteiro me perguntando o que aconteceu pra vocês brigarem assim.

- A gente não brigou. Só... sei lá, a gente se afastou. Mas não viaja, Malfoy. Essa conversa tá meio gay pro meu gosto.

Draco se endireitou na cadeira e fechou a cara.

- Ei, não foi nada disso, se liga! Eu só quis dizer que deve ser legal ter alguém tão próximo, com quem você pode sempre contar. Eu nunca tive isso – ele comentou, desanimado, - e acho que nunca terei.

Goyle continuou em silêncio. Sentado em outro sofá, de costas para eles, Crabbe ouvia a conversa também quieto, sem se manifestar.

* * *

Aquele exame teoricamente seria o último. Mme. Pomfrey não sabia precisar exatamente o dia da criança nascer porque Goyle não menstruava antes, não havia um ciclo menstrual para ser analizado. Porém, se o bebê fora concebido durante as férias, seu nascimento seria possivelmente em maio. Ou seja, a hora se aproximava.

Goyle transfigurado descansava sobre o leito na Ala Hospitalar, pensando na vida. Com a mão pousada sobre a barriga, ele sentia os movimentos animados do bebê, que chutava e esperneava. Era uma sensação esquisita e, ao mesmo tempo, agradável. Ele alisou a protuberância redonda de seu ventre feminino, sentiu a firmeza do útero sob a camada de gordura. A cada movimento do bebê, sua barriga se esticava para um lado ou para outro.

Seu peito também estava muito diferente do que fora naquela noite com Crabbe. Já eram seios grandes, agora estavam enormes e pesados. Ainda bem que não precisava conviver diariamente com aquela carga, ou não sabia se seria capaz de tolerar. Quando estava transfigurado gostava de passar o tempo todo deitado na maca, pois o peso de seus seios causava-lhe dor nas costas e nos ombros.

Ultimamente ele pensava muito no bebê. O parto era um fantasma que o aterrorizava todas as noites, antes de dormir. Ele ficava ali, na cama, como agora, sentindo o bebê mexer e pensando como ele faria para sair. Será que daria tempo para se transfigurar? E se estivesse junto de outras pessoas? E se Mme. Pomfrey não pudesse atendê-lo por algum motivo?

A enfermeira enfiou a cabeça pela cortina para lembrá-lo que ele deveria andar mais quando transfigurado, apesar do peso dos seios, para que o bebê se ajeitasse para a hora do parto. Xingando-a mentalmente, Goyle se levantou e arriscou uma volta vagarosa ao redor da cama.

Enquanto isso, lá na arena de quadribol, uma falha do batedor da Sonserina que substituíra Goyle na temporada daquele ano permitiu que um balaço acertasse Crabbe diretamente na têmpora, fazendo-o perder os sentidos e cair da vassoura no meio do jogo contra a Lufa-lufa. Levado às pressas para a ala hospitalar, o rapaz estava desacordado e foi deitado sobre uma maca enquanto Mme. Pomfrey o examinava. Ela ministrou-lhe um elixir com cheiro forte e saiu, sabendo que Goyle, transfigurado como garota, caminhava ao redor da cama logo ali ao lado, atrás da cortina.

Crabbe despertou em instantes. Ele estava bem, exceto pela dor na têmpora, e estranhou o fato de estar sozinho na ala hospitalar.

O som de passos atrás da cortina o atraiu. Pensando ser a enfermeira, o rapaz puxou o tecido já decidido a voltar para a partida:

- Eu já estou bem, Mme. Pom...

A voz morreu em seus lábios ao reconhecer a ocupante da ala privativa. Goyle! Ele contemplou demoradamente o corpo da garota, parou em seus seios enormes e ventre protuberante, rotunda e macia como uma vênus de Willendorf.

Goyle enrubesceu ao ver o olhar de Crabbe sobre seu corpo redondo. Apesar de estar vestida, ela rapidamente puxou o lençol tentando se cobrir, mas Crabbe entrou na área delimitada pela pesada cortina e a impediu.

- Goyle... – ele murmurou, sem conseguir afastar os olhos da barriga. – Eu... eu...

- Você o quê? Quer dar licença pra eu me destransfigurar? – ela disse, avançando em direção à varinha que jazia sobre o criado mudo.

- Não! – ele a impediu, segurando seu pulso com firmeza. Então afrouxou a mão e complementou, suavemente: - Por favor, não.

Agora Goyle estava espantada com a reação dele. Jamais imaginara que seu corpo seria admirado daquela forma por Crabbe; durante todos aqueles meses se escondera de todos, ouvindo zombarias e chacotas por causa de seu tamanho, mas agora ele a olhava com admiração e... reverência! Ela abaixou o braço que estava estendido em direção à varinha e olhou Crabbe nos olhos.

- Goyle, eu não sabia... Como você está...

- Gorda? – ele completou, desanimado.

- Linda! Você é a garota mais linda que eu já vi! Será que eu posso... – completou, temendo ofender a garota.

- Pode o quê?

- Ahn... tocar. Tocar a sua barriga?

Goyle sentiu que sua boca se abria, mas nenhum som saiu dela. Tocar sua barriga? Era tudo o que ela queria! Acenou com a cabeça, ainda sem conseguir vocalizar. Aquele nó em sua garganta devia ser o culpado pela voz que insistia em não sair.

As mãos grandes e rudes de Crabbe se insinuaram por dentro da camisa leve da garota e se espalmaram sobre seu ventre macio. Talvez sentindo o toque do pai, o bebê lá dentro deu um chute forte, incomodado pelo peso daquelas mãos grossas. Crabbe e Goyle se entreolharam, espantados e admirados. O rapaz se aproximou mais e moveu as mãos sobre a barriga, como se espalhasse um creme sobre ela. O bebê novamente se mexeu, provocando uma risada nervosa no pai.

- Será que eu estou machucando? – ele comentou assustado, afastando a mão um pouquinho.

- Não – respondeu Goyle, colocando sua mão delicada de garota sobre a dele e empurrando-a de volta para a barriga. – Ele se mexe assim mesmo. Antes era pior, agora a Pomfrey falou que o espaço já é pequeno e por isso que não tá se mexendo tanto.

Os dois jovens ficaram quase um minuto ali parados, apenas sentindo os movimentos da criança. Então subitamente ambos ergueram a cabeça e disseram, ao mesmo tempo?

- Vince, por favor...

- Greg, será que você poderia...

Ambos sorriram. Seus rostos já estavam próximos, Crabbe quase dois palmos mais alto que a garota. Ele deslizou as mãos pelo lugar onde deveria estar sua cintura e a abraçou.

- Você poderia me desculpar? Eu fui um fraco, mesmo. Por favor...

Goyle encostou a cabeça naquele peito largo e sentiu novamente o perfume de Crabbe. Aspirou profundamente aquele cheiro, apertou com as mãos as costas duras do rapaz. Lágrimas quentes corriam sobre sua face rosada, ela não conseguia olhar diretamente para o rosto dele.

- Por favor, Goyle, me desculpa. Eu pisei na goles.

Goyle o abraçou com mais força, tanta quanto podia com aquele volume se mexendo entre eles. Crabbe alisou seu cabelo e ergueu seu rosto redondo. Ele a beijou delicadamente, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos macios. Os lábios de Crabbe deixaram a garota extática, hipnotizada. Ela era só boca, seu corpo não pesava mais, seus seios não faziam seus ombros doerem. De repente, Goyle sentiu-se flutuar como há muito não sentia. Ela era só leveza.

- Vince... – murmurou.

Detrás da cortina, Poppy Pomfrey sorria satisfeita.

* * *

Toda a Sonserina percebeu que Crabbe e Goyle haviam feito as pazes. Mesmo aqueles que não eram exatamente seus amigos, mesmo muitos alunos das outras casas notaram que ambos pareciam mais fortes, mais seguros. E ainda mais perigosos. Após o jantar, na Sala Comunal da Sonserina, os dois animadamente brincavam de lançar feitiços sobre os alunos mais novos, ou seja, quase todos os outros.

A noite avançou e os alunos começaram lentamente a se recolher em seus dormitórios. A atmosfera da escola estava tensa, os professores Carrow pareciam preocupados com alguma coisa e mesmo o diretor Snape parecia mais sisudo que o normal. Mas para Crabbe e Goyle, nada daquilo parecia ter importância. Eles só queriam mais alguma oportunidade de ficar sozinhos, sem medo de ser interrompidos pela enfermeira ou por quem quer que fosse.

Já era tarde quando Blaise Zabini, o último de seus companheiros de quarto que ainda estava desperto, entrou no dormitório masculino dos alunos do sétimo ano. Foi atingido por um Feitiço do Sono no minuto em que cruzou a soleira da porta e caiu inconsciente sobre o corpo inerte de Draco Malfoy e do outro colega de quarto. Crabbe arrumou os três dorminhocos involuntários sobre uma única cama e juntou a sua e a de Goyle, com ajuda da varinha, enquanto este se tranfigurava em garota novamente.

Sem se preocupar com mais nada, o casal se abraçou sofregamente e se deitou sobre a cama. Novamente juntos, ambos sentiam como se não hovessem se separado um único minuto desde aquela noite, tantos meses atrás, no pub londrino. Goyle esqueceu de todo o ressentimento; Crabbe foi incapaz de pensar em outra garota que não aquela, ao lado de quem gostaria de ficar para sempre. Mesmo com o enorme volume provocado pela avantajada barriga, os jovens se amaram duas vezes antes de caírem no sono, exauridos e satisfeitos, nos braços um do outro.

* * *

O professor Slughorn estava descontrolado quando entrou na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Mal deu tempo de Goyle se destransfigurar e Crabbe reanimar os colegas e já deviam sair para o refeitório, onde havia um tipo de assembléia se realizando, com todos os alunos e professores.

Todos os alunos ouviram a voz do Lorde ecoando pelas paredes. Ele queria Potter, Potter estava no castelo! Pansy Parkinson, sempre tão tola e linguaruda, foi a única com coragem o suficiente para apontá-lo.

- Mas ele está ali! Potter está ali. Alguém o agarre!

Infelizmente, parecia que todas as outras casas se voltariam contra ela. Contra a ordem do Lorde. A velha McGonagall não entregaria o precioso Potter e todos teriam que lutar.

Uma a uma, as mesas das casas foram esvaziadas. Todos os sonserinos começaram a deixar o castelo, muitos deles satisfeitos com a presença do Lorde Negro em Hogwarts, mas Draco pegou Crabbe e Goyle pelos cotovelos e disse:

- Venham aqui! Não podemos deixar essa chance passar!

Os olhos de Crabbe brilharam ao ouvir isso. Era verdade, a chance não seria desperdiçada. Mas não da forma que Malfoy imaginava.

Os três correram até a tapeçaria dos trasgos bailarinos, Crabbe e Goyle não conseguiram segurar um risinho apesar da gravidade da situação. Faltava muito pouco para a meia noite e logo o Lorde atacaria o castelo. Os sonserinos realizaram feitiços desilusórios sobre eles mesmos e esperaram em silêncio até Potter surgir. Quando ele, Weasley e a Granger imunda entraram, Draco os seguiu imediatamente.

Antes de entrarem na sala, porém, Crabbe segurou Goyle pelo pulso e murmurou rapidamente:

- Talvez seja melhor você ficar aqui fora, invisível. Talvez seja perigoso pra você nessa situação.

Goyle pareceu ponderar um momento e então respondeu:

- Não, eu vou com você. Se for perigoso pra mim, também será pra você, e eu não quero te deixar sozinho. Além disso – completou, sussurrando rapidamente – preciso fazer algo que me redima aos olhos dos meus pais e do Lorde, porque você sabe do que eu tenho medo, né?

Crabbe assentiu e murmurou, ainda mais baixo, com a mão sobre a nuca de Goyle:

- Você é muito corajoso, Greg. Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Vince – mas ele não ouviu, já havia se lançado para dentro da Sala Precisa.

Potter parecia procurar por alguma coisa, um diaduma, pelo que Goyle conseguira entender da conversa. Eles o cercaram e discutiram, tentando prendê-lo para levar ao Lorde como o maior dos presentes.

- Potter, veio até aqui pegar alguma coisa, - disse Malfoy disfarçando doentiamente a impaciência com a lerdeza de seus colegas. - então isto significa que...

- "Significa que"? - Crabbe se virou para Malfoy com ferocidade indisfarçada. - Quem se preocupa com o que você pensa? Eu não obedeço as suas ordens, Draco. Você e seu papai estão acabados.

A verdade deixou Malfoy assustado e Crabbe, ainda mais furioso. Ele tentou matar a maldita Granger sangue-ruim e diversos feitiços revoaram pela sala, destruindo tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance.

Lembrando-se das aulas de Artes das Trevas, as únicas em que se saíra estupidamente bem ao longo de toda a sua vida estudantil, Vincent lançara um dos feitiços mais perigosos que haviam aprendido. Logo, uma língua de fogo se desenrolava por toda a Sala Precisa, consumindo tudo o que conseguisse alcançar. Dentro dela, dragões, quimeras e aves de rapina se manifestaram e começaram a sair.

Logo, Vincent notou que o poder do feitiço era muito maior que o dele, e que não seria capaz de controlar a besta. O Fogomaldito se espalhou pela sala e todos se puseram a correr desordenadamente, tentando salvar suas vidas. A fumaça e o calor tornavam-se insuportáveis, à medida que a criatura carbonizava coisas ao seu redor. Correndo desesesperadamente, os três sonserinos logo perderam seus alvos de vista e se encontraram cercados, no meio de paredes de fogo. As altas labaredas consumiam até mesmo o ar, e era a cada minuto mais difícil respirar ali.

Em uma ousada e insana tentativa de se salvar, Vincent lançava todos os feitiços que conhecia contra o monstro de fogo. Até que uma enorme águia vermelha emergiu e se atirou contra ele, abraçando-o. Com um grito horrível e lastimoso, Vincent desapareceu, seu corpo transformado imediatamente em cinzas se espalhou pelo chão da sala. Foi demais para Gregory, que desmaiou sem saber da dificulade que Ron e Hermione sentiram para tirar seu corpo pesado dali.

* * *

Goyle despertou já na Ala Hospitalar. Draco o conduzira até ali e sumira, sem avisar ninguém. Mme. Pomfrey estava fazendo o possível para despertá-lo.

- Ah, que bom que você acordou! Eu estava preocupada, tenho vários feridos aqui, não poderei ficar dando muita atenção a você agora!

Ouvindo isso, uma dor lancinante trespassou o ventre inchado de Goyle.

- Varinha, por favor – ele murmurou fracamente. – Virar menina...

A enfermeira olhou para ele com olhos arregalados. Ela apanhou a própria varinha e, rapidamente, murmurou o encantamente, transfigurando o rapaz em sua forma feminina.

A dor era insuportável. Queimava e apertava e perfurava e explodia. Tudo ao mesmo tempo. Goyle se lembrou vagamente de ter sentido dores enquanto corria com Malfoy e Crabbe pela Sala Precisa.

Crabbe! Vince! Ele havia se transformado em cinzas, já não estaria com ela na difícil hora do parto. Nem em nenhuma outra hora! Mas a dor física a impedia de pensar direito; ela não conseguia, naquele momento, sentir a falta de Crabbe como sabia que sentiria mais tarde. Agora, era só a dor.

- Levante-se – disse a Pomfrey, correndo para um lado e para o outro, tentando acudir outros dois feridos que jaziam inconscientes sobre leitos da ala hospitalar. – Levante e tente caminhar por aí, o bebê parece estar tentando nascer.

Ainda ouvindo o pavoroso grito que assombraria suas noites de sono durante muitos anos, Goyle se ergueu devagar, o corpo atravessado pelas flechas inclementes da dor do parto. Sentia os ossos da bacia se deslocando, se abrindo para dar passagem àquela criança cabeçuda que ela e Crabbe haviam feito. As horas se passavam, a dor não cessava. De vez em quando a enfermeira ia até o lugar onde Goyle estava, protegido pelas grossas cortinas que delimitavam a área privativa da enfermaria. Ela ajudava a garota a subir na cama, abria suas pernas e observava lá dentro, apesar da agonia que era aquele exame.

Mais tempo se passou, o barulho da batalha chegava fraco aos ouvidos da garota, os gritos dos feridos ali perto, sendo tratados pela eficiente enfermeira, perturbavam sua concentração na difícil tarefa de trazer o filho ao mundo. Mas finalmente o bebê conseguiu romper a barreira da pelve e sua cabeça coroou. Goyle já estava deitada sobre o leito; com um grito, Mme. Pomfrey a alcançou e ajudou nos últimos momentos.

- Força! Vamos, minha menina, empurre! Está quase saindo!

O chorinho do bebê calou por um minuto os gemidos das pessoas feridas ali adiante. Naquele instante, um raio de luz intensa entrou pela janela, banhando toda a escola. O Lorde havia sido derrotado.


	6. Epílogo

**Família**

Gemina Goyle estava parada com o filho nos braços, em frente à lápide branca. O pequeno Vincent era grande e forte, um tourinho, mesmo quando comparado com crianças mais velhas. Ele tinha herdado os olhos do pai, bem como sua constituição física robusta e poderosa.

Ela observava atentamente a placa de mármore branca que tinha o nome de seu amado gravado na superfície. Sabia que não havia nada dele ali, seu corpo havia perecido imediatamente, consumido pelas chamas mágicas, e agora suas cinzas se misturavam às de milhares de outros objetos na sala precisa, onde ela jamais colocaria os pés novamente.

A decisão de se transfigurar permanentemente fora difícil, mas agora ela acreditava que estava certa. Ninguém jamais ouviria falar de Gregory Goyle novamente. Depois da batalha final, com o Lorde derrotado e os comensais espalhados por aí, convencer seus pais até que não foi muito difícil. Sua mãe se apegou imediatamente à pequena trouxinha rosada que ela colocou em seus braços; seu pai ficou furioso, depois desapontado e por fim resignado. Com o filho transfigurado, seria mais fácil explicar à sociedade bruxa. Mentiriam que era uma sobrinha distante que havia ido morar lá depois do sumiço de Gregory e ninguém poderia provar nada em contrário.

Agora os Goyle estavam de mudança. Morar no Reino Unido estava difícil para todos aqueles que tinham a Marca Negra no braço. Por isso ela estava ali, tinha ido se despedir do nome de Vince, da única coisa que restara dele.

O bebê se mexeu em seus braços, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos. Como ela podia ter, um dia, pensado em doá-lo para adoção? Que absurdo, jamais poderia se separar do pequeno Vincent. Olhou para a lápide branca, apenas mais uma no grande memorial de vítimas da Batalha Final. Ao seu redor, outras placas com nomes, alguns conhecidos, outros não. Pensou em Vince, pensou em como foram felizes no dia anterior à batalha. Pensou no amor que os uniu, disfarçado de amizade por tanto tempo, e que depois, já quase no final, mostrou sua verdadeira face.

Ela suspirou, trocando o pacotinho de braço. O pequeno Vincent era agora a sua vida, sua fonte de alegria e prazer. Seu filhote, sua cria. Ele era a parte de Crabbe que ainda tinha o poder de fazê-la forte, embora um pouco triste a cada vez que olhasse para aqueles olhinhos doces. Já havia pensado em procurar o sr. e a sra. Crabbe para contar toda a verdade, apresentar aos dois o único neto que teriam na vida, uma vez que Vince também era filho único. Mas seus pais a fizeram desistir da idéia, alegando que eles poderiam não suportar a verdade e contar para todos os outros bruxos. Talvez mais tarde, depois que a situação esfriasse, o próprio Vincent tivesse interesse em conhecer o lado paterno da família. Então ele mesmo procuraria os Crabbe e se apresentaria. Mas não agora, não tão cedo. Não com o luto tão fresco.

Com algum esforço, Gemina se ajoelhou sobre a lápide. Como se conversasse com Vince, ela pousou a mão na pedra fria e sorriu, lembrando do pouco tempo que tiveram para realmente desfrutarem da presença um do outro. Ela alisou a lápide áspera como se fosse o cabelo curto de Vince, a pedra dura dos músculos da sua coxa. O branco do seu sorriso. E depois se ergueu.

- Tchau Vince. Vou sentir saudades – ela falou baixinho, provocando um resmungo de aprovação do bebê que carregava.

E então se virou e deixou o cemitério.

**FIM**


End file.
